Barbecue en Solo Queue
by Lemni
Summary: Une petite ballade dans la faille de l'invocateur, où Vladimir dut apprendre à garder son sang froid.


CHAPITRE 3 : COUNTER

Plein de bonne volonté, le coeur empli d'allégresse, je me lance en Ranked - solo queue, je clique sur ce bouton maléfique "Utiliser le matchmaking". Arrivé à la sélection du champion, je lance un _"hi top plz"_ jovial et attends en bon 4th pick. Arrive le troisième pick qui annonce comme une fleur _"solo top"_ et insta-lock son Jayce. Je lui fais remarquer qu'il est crétin au travers d'un subtil _"I said top..."_. (Oui je sais mon agressivité me perdra). Piqué par l'acidité de ma remarque, il rétorque _"srsly lol ?"_. Voyons le bon côté des choses, le poste restant est le mid, je ne vais pas totalement échouer à mon poste théoriquement. Le pick du mid adverse tombe sur Malzahar, je laisse tomber l'idée de choisir Annie avec laquelle j'ai régulièrement douillé contre le mago vide. Je demande conseil à l'auditoire qui me conseille Lux, Fizz ou Diana. Ne possédant pas un panel de mid illimité, je me rabats sur Vlad, en précisant que je ne maitrise pas encore assez les skill shots de Lux pour la jouer en solo queue. Les remarques constructives fusent._ "u need a no skill champ"_, _"omg vlad no counter nooooooob"_ puis le_ "..."_ de la fin.

Rassuré par la connaissance théorique étendue de mes partenaires, je me dis qu'à défaut de counter Malzahar je peux essayer de pas trop feed et de jouer safe. Le Jayce au top nous fait régulièrement part dans la discussion de son émerveillement face à la puissance de son vis-à-vis, en appuyant ses propos par quelques décès en cohérence avec son sentiment. Je retrouve dans l'esprit de la bot lane l'esprit de celle du dernier épisode : un support dépassé par les événements et un carry ad insupporté par ce manque de talent évident. La Lux support ennemie fait un doublet, c'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Pendant ce temps je me fais dominer au mid comme l'avait prédit Draven : j'outfarm Malzahar et le laisse loin derrière ses sbires avec un pool de mana quasiment asséché. Nasus, notre jungler, vient gank réguilèrement mais il faut avouer que le duo Vladimir / Nasus n'est pas optimal pour gank, même un perso sans escape comme Malzahar. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le premier gank se traduit par le flash de notre adversaire, la deuxième fois Malzahar se réfugie sous sa tour, peste sanguine, embrasement, transfusion, vague de sang, je me replie sûr de la mort du vide. Quelques instants avant la fin de mon ulti un message apparait indiquant que Malzahar a tué Nasus. Ce dernier aurait "oublié l'ulti de vlad et celui de Malzahar" et se serait fait ulti sous la tour adverse. Pas grave.

Malzahar revient, décale, je ping son absence. Nasus reping par dessus histoire de confirmer mon pressentiment. Quelques instants plus tard, à peu près le temps d'un trajet entre le mid et le top, Jayce décède et lance dans un dernier soupir_ "NICE SS !"_. Je dois reconnaitre que j'ai prévenu dès qu'il a disparu de la ligne, on aurait difficilement fait mieux, ça fait plaisir de voir que certains reconnaissent un travail bien fait.

Le bot est un fiasco, Blitzcrank sait qu'il doit ward, il ne le fait pas mais il a les bases théoriques si l'on en croit ses propos. À un moment Draven s'exclame_ "omg Vlad u re blind !"_ totalement impromptu et incompréhensible. Il a du me confondre avec Lee Sin. Alors que je me dirige vers le bas dans un sursaut d'espoir vain pour la tour qui tombe avant mon arrivée, Draven me gratifie d"un "_omg vlad took the trap _[de la Caitlyn adverse] _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB"_. Toujours dans la réaction proportionnée. Peu après Blitz fait une embuscade dans un buisson ayant vu Caitlyn roder dans les environs. Caitlyn arrive. Point chargé, 2 auto attaques et c'est le kill ! Oui, Blitzcrank s'est fait dérouiller (joke) parce qu'il avait 5% de vie au début de l'embuscade alors que Caitlyn était mid life.

C'est le lancement du "brainstorming de situation de crise" rituel pour déterminer à cause de qui on est en train de se prendre une branlée monumentale. L'amusant de la situation est que chacun considère que c'est la faute des autres : Jayce accuse le jungler de ks, Draven accuse le support d'être un noob et le mid de ne rien faire (_"Vlad only stay and look, never do anything"_, à raison car Vladimir est fait pour engager un combat à 1 vs 3), le support accuse Draven d'avoir mis une sale ambiance dans la game, Nasus accuse Blitz et Jayce de ne rien avoir à foutre en ranked et pour ma part je rumine en silence la rancoeur qui m'envahit doucement pour m'envelopper dans un cocon de lassitude blasée.

Reddition à 28 minutes, par acquis de conscience je vérifie la puissance des équipes en présence et me rends compte que les deux argent IV de mon équipe étaient Jayce et Blitzcrank (sic), un bronze III, et un collègue argent V. Comme prévu, en face 3 Argent IV et 2 Argent III. Je me suis refait troller par le matchmaking.


End file.
